


Friendly Auction

by yue_ix



Series: Teen Wolf Pink Undies Sunday [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Auctions, F/F, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Friends to Lovers, NSFW Art, Pink Undies Sunday, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Heather has a virginity she doesn’t want, Danielle has fantastic tastes, and they come to an agreement together in an friendly Auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need to see more of Danielle, call BS on Heather’s fate, it’s Sunday, it fits my “possession” kink-bingo square, and the internet always needs more friends-doing-happy-D/s and female queerness.
> 
> Backgrounds are evil, but flower pots of chrysanthemums are even worst. For the curious: [work in progress 1](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/teenwolf/2013/pus-danielleheather-wip.jpg), [work in progress 2](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/teenwolf/2013/PUS/pus-danielleheather-wip2.jpg).


End file.
